Laito Sakamaki/Anime
Anime Episode 1 Laito appears in the living room saying that he is happy to see a human girl here. He licks her cheek and tells that she tastes sweet. When Reiji tells them to stop their behavior, Laito tells him that everyone wants to taste something that is yummy on which Kanato agrees. When Yui runs and tries to use the phone, the line is cut and she hears his voice saying that while she is here, she won't need something like a phone. He then appears behind her but she manages to run from him. When they appear in the abandoned room, he, Ayato and Kanato start licking Yui but stop when Shu breaks the picture. Episode 2 He appears in Yui's room when she is about to cry, sitting next to her on the bed. He tells her that crying won't help her and tells her that she looks pretty sexy in a nightgown. Laito tries to make a move on her as she smells so good but is pushed away by Ayato. Laito answers, saying to not be so rough but Ayato tells him to shut up. In the limo, he is sitting next to Kanato. Episode 3 When eating dinner, Laito appears behind Yui and tells her she needs to eat properly or else she will become anemic and asks if she wants him to feed her. Reiji scolds him and tells him that it is bad manners to get on your feet during dinner. Laito agrees and goes back to his seat before telling Yui that they will continue this later. He leaves as well when Shu and everyone else leaves. Episode 4 Yui hears Laito's voice when she is on the roof, looking at the sky and talking to himself about a woman that he still loves and can't forget. After a moment, he notices that Yui is eavesdropping so he grabs her by neck and tells her that she needs to be punished. He pushes her against the door and says that vampires become more thirsty whenever there is a full moon like this and they become so terribly thirsty that they are driven mad and need to quench that thirst. He then licks Yui's neck and starts sucking her blood. As Laito stops to think and say something, Yui pushes him away and runs out of the door, towards a phone both on the street. Yui quickly dials her father's number and tells him that she's been caught up in something that she doesn't understand, but then she hears Laito's voice on the phone who says that's hardly the case and he knows everything about her. Yui turns around sees Laito standing on the other side of the street. Yui panics and runs away but is caught by Laito. She then struggles to free herself but then Laito lets her go as he hears his father's name on the news. Yui asks him what it's about. Laito says that it is Tougo Sakamaki - their father who is a statesman - but to him he is merely an object of hatred. When Yui whispers Karlheinz, Laito looks at her with surprise. He questions "Who are you?". When she is in the church, Laito tells her that he wouldn't bother asking God because he won't respond. When she asks him how did he know where she was, he said that he knows everything about her so she should stop trying to run away. Yui asks him whether he knows where her father is, but he responds that he doesn't care about it. Laito tells her that he is there to expose her for who she really is. Laito then starts forcing himself on Yui and Yui struggles. Finally, she manages to push Laito away. He then starts laughing and tells her to not waste her time: God is just nonsense created by man. Later Laito pushes Yui down and asks her to instruct him. Yui tells him that he can't do this in a church but Laito just says that she can get angry all she wants but she is no match against him. Laito tells her that she will be forced to submit to him and she will be at his mercy. He then starts to take her tie off and opens her shirt buttons. Yui asks him to stop and says she won't submit to him but he continues and lift her legs a little and bites it. After that, he tells her that she was offered up to them as a sacrifice by the same church where she is praying. Yui doesn't believe him, so he tells her who does she think sent her to them, but Yui still denies it. Laito then continues his torture and invites her to follow him down to hell. Episode 5 Laito appears in Yui's flashback when she is remembering what he told her. Episode 6 Laito is in Yui’s room, saying that she kept him waiting. He asks why she’s making that face and she tells him to get out and he asks if she’s seriously saying that. He then notices Subaru’s knife. He points the knife at his heart and she asks what he’s doing. He says it’s an honor because he never knew how much she loved him. Laito explains to her that to a vampire, murder is the ultimate ways to confess your love. He adds that she wields the finality that can end the life of an immortal. When she says his name, he asks her if she knows how it feels to love someone so much that you hate them. He pushes her into the door and says that when all is said and done, that they are very much alike. She tries to push him away and he adds that her hot blood speaks to him with its incredibly delicious aroma. Yui tells him to let her go but all he says is that it knows that she wants him. She asks how he can say that and again asks him to let her go. Laito tells her to say it, scream that she wants him, that there is no God and that there’s no real need to obey the rules. He asks if it is so important to live, suppressing one’s desires. She answers that she doesn’t know why it’s important. Laito is about to bite her when Yui adds that she’ll still believe no matter how painful life becomes. She says that man is weak and that is why she must believe. Laito then laughs and says that he’s never met a girl like her; he was only interested in her blood but because of what she just said he changed his mind. Episode 7 Yui sees a young Laito, Ayato and Kanato playing, trying to catch bats. He tells Kanato not to cry because they can catch the bat again. When Cordelia calls for Ayato, Laito and Kanato go off to continue catching bats. When Cordelia is on the bench asking Kanato to sing for her, Laito goes up to them and looks at Cordelia. After Yui snaps back, he appears because he smelled her blood. He says that its a nice aroma and asks if she calls that perfume “Temptation” and that he’s glad he ran into her because they can have some fun together. Laito traps her and when she asks why they do this and he says that it’s because it’s fun. After Ayato suck Yui's blood, Laito says what’s this and asks if Ayato is done already and asks if he can have a turn. When Ayato says be my guest, Laito says to have fun with this and he goes down near her legs. He says not to bother struggling because she can’t get away from him now and she should give up. He then grabs her left leg and says that there is a fun fact: once a butterfly is caught in the spider’s web, thrashing about only entangles them more. He then tells her to hold still while he gives her some loving and then he bites her left leg and says that he loves her. Laito doesn’t stop sucking her blood when Ayato leaves. Episode 8 Laito is in a room playing the piano when Yui tries to find the source of the noise. He says that he's thrilled that they ran into each other here. When Yui asks about the woman in the purple dress, he stops playing. During the flashback, Cordelia goes that same room where the piano is and finds Laito there. He asks her what's the matter and she tells him Ayato's torturing her. He seems somewhat surprised but says he knew this would happen sooner or later and she commands him to help her. When the wind outside becomes more violent, Laito says that it is isn't Ayato, it's just the wind. He tells her to relax because he'll keep her safe. Laito later find Cordelia in the abandoned room and he tells her that he has driven Ayato away. When she tells him that she knew that she could always depend on him, he asks if she loves him more than anything and she says yes. He says that she never changes. He walks over to her when she holds out her hand to him but later it is shown that he pushed her off the balcony. He looks over and says that she is now his for eternity. Episode 9 When 'Cordelia' awakens, all the brothers feel it. When Laito feels it, he is playing pool in the game room. Episode 10 Laito and Kanato appear when Ayato is about to kiss Yui. Laito says that now it makes sense and Kanato agrees that he thought something was strange because recently, the tiniest whiff of Yui’s blood smelled so sweet, that it would drive him crazy. Laito then says that he’s sure that a drink of her blood would be very satisfying; he’s excited just thinking about it and licks his lips. Both Ayato and Yui get up but Yui is so scared that she runs into the forest and Ayato block their path so they won’t follow her. Laito comments that it isn't nice for Ayato to be greedy. Episode 11 Laito is on the lower floor telling Reiji and 'Cordelia' to stop fighting because their family. When he sees ‘Cordelia’, he says that he thought the next time he would see her would be in Hell and she apologizes for not living up to his expectations. He says that it’s better than he expected. Later on, Laito throws Ayato a sword to help him fight Richter. Episode 12 Laito says that he can't believe Yui went ahead and stabbed herself. When Richter goes to the room where Cordelia's dress is, he is stopped by Laito who says that this is where he's been hiding her dress and how he had no idea whatsoever. He informs Richter that this dress is a very dangerous object and tells him that he must have been pleased to use Cordelia for his own means so successfully. He asks him if he was planning to revolt against Karlheinz once he had his hands on the power of the sacrificial bride and what he hoped to achieve as the new head of the family. Richter tells him that the truth is not as simple as he think it is. Laito tells Richter that he won't let him or that woman run our lives ever again before throwing a lantern that breaks and sets the room on fire. He says goodbye to Richter and hopes that he has a nice time in Hell as he leaves. Laito is now in the room where everyone else is. Diabolik Lovers More Blood Episode 13 After Yui wakes up, Laito is seen laying on her bed along with his triplet brothers Kanato and Ayato. He calls Yui melodramatic. When Kanato tells Ayato that we won't allow him to have all the fun, Laito agrees with him, saying that Yui's blood belongs to everyone. He then tries to bite her shoulder while his brothers try to bite her as well but they are stopped by Reiji and now all of them are seen in the limousine. Laito tells Reiji that he should've join them, getting turned on by the thought of all of them swarming her. He asks Subaru why doesn't he be more honest who tells him to shut it. Laito then tells Ayato not to make a fuss since they're all in a cramped car. Then the limousine crashes. When everyone is questioning what happened, Laito looks up and says that maybe it's them. They all stare up at the cliff to see the Mukamis. He comments on how it would seem they're like us, referring to them being vampires. Episode 14 Laito is seen with his brothers, questioning where Yui ran off to. He asks Subaru if he has any idea where she could be. Category:Diabolik Lovers (anime) Category:Laito Sakamaki